Heart Pirates
by Elicassidy
Summary: Série de petits OS sans grande prétention sur ce qui à réuni les membres de l'équipage du coeur, leur rencontre avec leur capitaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Bepo**

Marchant sur le manteau de neige immaculée il cherchait sa mère, il avait beau crier elle ne répondait pas, la bise l'empêchait de discerner son odeur, sa si douce odeur de maman. Appelant encore et encore il sentit peu à peu la faim et la fatigue le gagner, ses petites pattes s'enfonçaient dans le manteau de neige aussi blanche que lui.

Approchant d'une forêt il fouilla la neige de sa petite truffe. C'était froid, ça faisait mal à son nez si fragile mais il avait faim et il était trop petit pour chasser par ses propres moyens. Il devait trouver quelques racines à mâchouiller avant de repartir à la recherche de sa maman.

La nuit tombait, il n'aimait pas la nuit, c'était dangereux, sa maman lui avait toujours bien dit de rester au fond de la grotte quand il faisait noir dehors. Se blottissant dans une vieille souche d'arbre creuse il replia ses pattes sous lui pour se tenir chaud. Dehors la tempête faisait rage et sa maman n'était toujours pas là.

Elle était partie chercher à manger quand le petit soleil brillaient doucement à travers les nuages si appétissants. Son ventre cria famine et il enfoui son museau entre ses pattes. Il était tellement fatigué.

La nuit était là, pleine de bruits effrayants, pleine de monstres. Encore une fois il entendit ce tonnerre étrange et si effrayant, les animaux hurlaient pourtant il savait bien que pendant l'orage le monde était silencieux. Il voulait sa maman, sa douce maman qui lui racontait des histoires quand il avait peur.

Frottant sa truffe contre ses pattes il sortit peu à peu du sommeil. Il devait trouver à manger et partir chercher sa maman, elle avait du trouver beaucoup de viande en partant si longtemps. Avec un peu de chance elle lui donnerait même un peu de lait, ça faisait deux lunes déjà qu'il n'avait plus bu de lait, sa maman le disait trop grand pour ça mais lui, il adorait le lait.

Il marchait depuis longtemps déjà sans savoir où il allait, ses pattes fatiguaient de plus en plus et il ne trouvait toujours pas la trace de sa maman, il y avait juste cette odeur de sang. Il avança plus rapidement, c'était sûrement sa maman qui avait trouvé à mangé !

Tandis qu'il courait à la rencontre de nourriture il se prit les pattes dans une racine cachée par la neige. Il hurla tandis qu'il chutait en roulant dans la neige et la boue. Pleurant il appela de sa petite voix sa chère maman, elle qui léchait toujours gentiment ses blessures et qui frottait sa tête contre la sienne avec tendresse pour consoler ses pires chagrin d'ourson.

Il cessa de pleurer quand il remarqua enfin, droit devant, une étrange odeur arrivait, une odeur chaude et un peu sucrée. Peu être que ça se mangeait ! Boitillant difficilement il avança dans les fourrés qui n'avaient plus de feuilles. Une nouvelle fois il trébucha. Dans une roulade parfaite il sortit de sa cachette. La chose qui sentait si bon approcha de lui.

La chose étrange cligna des yeux en se penchant doucement vers lui. Il se posa sur ses fesses pour regarder cette étrange créature colorée aux yeux noirs. Ça n'avait pas l'air bien méchant comme bête ça, pas autant que les ours mâles qui passaient parfois près de la grotte et dont il se cachait sous l'ordre de sa maman.

La chose s'était accroupie face à lui et tendait doucement une de ses pattes avant. L'ourson eut un mouvement de recul en voyant que la chose n'avait pas de poils sur ses pattes. Elle était malade ?

- Viens, murmura la chose.

Tiens, elle parlait la même langue que lui depuis qu'il avait mangé ce fuit dégoûtant à sa première sortie de la grotte quand sa maman avait le dos tourné.

Il hésita, sa maman lui avait toujours dit de se méfier de tout le monde temps qu'il était encore petit. Mais il n'était plus si petit maintenant qu'il ne buvait plus de lait ! Et puis cette chose n'avait pas l'air bien méchante.

- N'aie pas peur, murmura à nouveau la créature.

Reniflant à distance cette étrange patte sans poils l'ourson avança d'un pas hésitant et pataud, l'autre patte de la créature se posa sur sa tête. C'était chaud, ça lui faisait du bien à lui qui avait si froid. Cessant d'hésiter il approcha pour se coller contre cet étranger sur la terre des ours.

Il observa, interdit, cette étrange chose ouvrir sa fourrure colorée pour le mettre à l'intérieur. C'était encore plus chaud et doux.

- On va te trouver quelque chose à manger, lui dit cet étrange inconnu au cœur si généreux.

L'ourson grogna de bonheur à l'idée d'un bon repas lui qui ne s'était nourri que de racines depuis la veille. Il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de l'étrange animal et ferma les yeux pour profiter d'un repos bien mérité après ce si grand voyage à la recherche de sa maman.

Cette odeur ! Cette délicieuse odeur ! Ses yeux noirs s'ouvrirent, il était posé sur un sol moelleux à souhait qui s'affaissait légèrement sous ses pattes, il faisait chaud mais pas trop, c'était bien mieux que la grotte cet endroit, et puis cette odeur ! Avalant difficilement sa salive l'ourson approcha des délicieux morceaux de viande. Ils n'étaient pas durs et ensanglantés comme ceux que lui donnaient sa maman, ceux là étaient tendres, fins, déjà coupés par des griffes expertes. Il y avait des fruits aussi ! Des fruits doux et sucrés qui régalaient sa langue. Quelle généreuse créature.

Pendant qu'il finissait ce si généreux repas l'animal sans fourrure palpa sa patte blessée avec douceur, il allait sûrement le lécher pour le soigner, après tout il était si gentil.

- Aïe !

Ça piquait fort et ça sentait mauvais cette chose qui lui appliquait son nouvel ami.

La chose étrange le fixa, elle avait l'air surprise qu'il parle. Pourquoi faisait-il cette tête ? Ils parlaient la même langue non ? Il avança vers la chose et posa sa patte blanche sur une patte à l'étrange motif noir.

- Désolé, dit sincèrement le petit ourson de peur d'avoir effrayé son nouvel ami si gentil.

La chose cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis le prit entre ses pattes pour le soulever. Ils plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre de longues secondes.

- Putain de merde, un ours qui cause.

L'ourson pencha la tête sur le côté, il ne connaissait pas tous les mots de la créature.

- Bordel ! S'exclama la chose.

Ce mot là non plus il ne le connaissait pas mais il savait reconnaître la joie. Son ami était content de savoir qu'il pouvait parler.

Ses blessures pansées avec le plus grand soin et le ventre rempli l'ourson s'endormit sur ce sol chaud et moelleux auprès de Law, c'était ainsi que se nommait l'étrange créature.

Dès le levé du jour il avait bien tenté de retrouver la trace de sa douce maman mais il n'y avait toujours aucune odeur, aucun parfum aussi doux que celui de sa mère dans l'air. Le soir venu il était retourné voir Law qui, le regard douloureux, lui avait donné un biberon plein de lait.

Jamais Bepo n'était parti.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shachi **

Vivre dans une maison remplie de femmes lui avait très tôt donné un goût certain pour les escapades et l'aventure. Éviter autant que possible ses sept sœurs était sans aucun doute salvateur pour sa santé mentale.

Si, enfants, ils avaient partagés les mêmes jeux, les mêmes joies, l'adolescence avait changé tout ça. D'abord frère adoré il avait fini par n'être qu'un indésirable aux yeux des filles qu'il avait protégé des années durant à l'aide de ses petits poings.

Inlassablement il rejoignait la côte pour observer les navires Marine et pirates amarrés pour quelques jours, jamais il n'avait trouvé le courage de les rejoindre, se contentant de rêver une vie qui finirait par être la sienne.

Il pleuvait le jour où ils les avaient vus pour la première fois ces trois énergumènes. Il ne s'était pas posé de questions, rien qu'à leur démarche fière et arrogantes il était facile de savoir qu'ils naviguaient sous un pavillon noir.

Des équipages pirates il en avaient vu passer sur son île mais jamais encore il n'avait été subjugué autant que par ces trois personnes. Bien sûr le premier à avoir attiré son attention fut l'ours. Les ours polaires il n'en avait jamais vu avant, encore moins des qui se tenaient debout, qui portaient des vêtements et encore mois qui parlaient. Oui, l'ours parlait. Ça lui avait fait un choc et il s'était étranglé tout seul avec sa salive.

Elle s'était alors approchée de lui, le regard ambré magnifique, des lèvres pulpeuses et de longs cheveux bruns. Elle avait gentiment tapoté son dos et la seule idée qui était venue à Shachi à ce moment avait été de lui faire la cour.

- Belle demoiselle au cœur pur permettez moi de me présenter !

Le troisième étranger avait mit fin à ses fanfaronnades en pointant sur lui une épée gigantesque. Tel avait été son premier face à face avec celui qu'il avait fini par appeler « capitaine ». Il se souvenait encore de l'orage naissant dans les yeux du jeune homme au bonnet tacheté et de cette aura de puissance et de confiance.

Cette fois sa décision était prise.

Discrètement, il les avait suivit jusqu'à leur navire, un étrange bâtiment jaune qui ressemblait vaguement à un poisson. Il n'était pas bien grand ce navire mais il ne s'y était pas trompé : il était solide. Il avait toujours eu une certaine fascination pour la mécanique et l'envie de voir de plus près le submersible l'avait poussé à la pire des imprudences : Toucher la coque peinte de jaune.

- Tu vas te faire couper la main, l'avait prévenu la voix froide de son futur capitaine.

Aussitôt Shachi avait reculé et s'était incliné en braillant des excuses. L'autre jeune homme s'amusa de sa panique.

- Je suis désolé c'est juste que... ce navire... il est superbe et... enfin...

- Yaaah, chantonna une voix. Enfin quelqu'un qui admire mon travail !

La si belle jeune fille s'était joint à eux, déposant une tasse de café chaud dans les mains de son capitaine. Elle se tourna vers Shachi et avança vers lui.

- Il est beau mon bébé, hein ?

- O...Oui !

- Mais ne le touches plus.

Elle avait été si menaçante qu'il en aurait des sueurs froides des années plus tard.

Il avait parlé mécanique avec la jeune femme jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et, sans s'en rendre compte il avait fini dans un dortoir avec le capitaine et l'ours, les avaient suivis dans la salle de bain commune, à la cuisine puis avait passé le reste de la journée avec Kaïla pour admirer le sous marin.

Deux jours plus tard il était retourné chez lui, avait arraché la page d'un cahier de sa petite sœur, lui avait prit un stylo et avait écrit un message rempli de fautes d'orthographe pour supplier les femmes de la famille de ne pas se faire de mauvais sang pour lui.

Il était temps pour lui de cesser de rêver, de prendre enfin la mer à bord de ce bijoux de technologie qu'était le sous-marin jaune.

Un baluchon sur l'épaule il était allé au port. Son sourire si enigmatique aux lèvres, Law le fixait en tenant une tasse de café dans ses mains.

- Prends moi dans ton équipage ! S'était exclamé Shachi.

Pour toute réponse Law avait jeté par dessus bord un uniforme blanc et s'en était retourné à sa cabine.

Lui non plus n'était jamais parti malgré les épreuves, les difficultés et les pertes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chapitre, celui-ci met en scène un personnage OC (puisqu'on ne connaît pas encore l'intégralité de l'équipage des Heart) j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt :)**

**Elicassidy**

**Dolph**

Ça en avait fait du boucan chez le flamand rose quand Law s'était barré la veille de la prise de Dressrosa. Lui, ça l'avait fait rire, il n'était peut être qu'un gamin comparé à celui qu'il avait si souvent appelé « grand-frère » mais il n'était pas con.

Si Law s'était barré c'était à cause de quelque chose de grave, quelque chose de sombre. Pourquoi Doflamingo n'avait pas envoyé Vergo punir Law ? Ça, Dolph n'en savait foutrement rien mais il avait vite compris que ses idéaux se rapprochaient sans doute plus de ceux de son « grand frère » que de celui de la Donquichote Family.

Comme Law, il avait volé une barque en pleine nuit et était partit seul, sans un mot, à la recherche de ses propres rêves. Rêves qu'il n'accomplirait qu'auprès de pirates vivant la grande aventure au lieu de faire mumuse avec des trafics d'armes et d'humains.

Quelle surprise ça avait été pour lui de voir surgir du fond des mers cette énorme silhouette jaune. Sa barque sur le pont trempé il avait pu voir Law, dans toute sa splendeur, ouvrir le sas menant à l'intérieur du navire de métal.

Il n'avait pas pu prononcer un mot que le nodachi de son ancien ami s'était retrouvé pointé sur sa gorge, une femme s'était placée derrière lui en le menaçant d'un marteau, un ours s'était placé derrière le capitaine prêt à combattre alors qu'un homme portant une casquette le pointait d'un revolver. Law et sa paranoïa.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Avait demandé le pirate au chapeau blanc et noir.

- Comme tu le vois, je marche sur tes traces.

Un interrogatoire plus ou moins musclé avait suivit ses paroles, Law semblait obnubilé par les actes de Doflamingo, certainement à cause du meurtre de Cora. A lui aussi ça lui avait fait un choc quand celle qui avait veillé sur eux s'était fait tuer par ses alliés. Lui aussi, comme Law, avait admiré leur ancien mentor et rêvait de faire payer ses actes au grand manitou de la pègre.

Pendant une semaine il était resté enfermé dans les sous-sols froids et bruyants et puis l'ours était venu le détacher. Libre de partir, il aurait pu profiter d'une escale pour aller loin de celui qui l'avait tabassé pour en savoir plus sur Joker.

Mais Dolph, malgré ses allures de crétin, était capable de réfléchir. Il n'était pas assez puissant pour former son propre équipage et aller sur Grand-Line par ses propres moyens, il n'était pas non plus assez discipliné pour se plier aux ordres de n'importe qui.

Law était puissant, réfléchit, méticuleux et il savait diriger ses hommes, il savait les regrouper autour d'un but commun c'était pour ça que Doflamingo lui réservait le siège anciennement occupé par Cora malgré sa désertion.

C'était sans nul doute Law qui finirait pas mettre fin aux actions de Doflamingo, à mettre un coup de pied dans la fourmilière pour rependre le chaos chez les grands de ce monde, le grandiose avait toujours été ce qui caractérisait Law. Tuer des gens et ne pas laisser de témoins ? Non, son « grand frère » préférait découper ses adversaire et les assembler comme des pièces de puzzle morbides.

Sur le pont du sous marin son aîné de la Donquichote Family était adossé contre son ours pour une sieste bien méritée ou non. Dolf approcha sachant pertinemment que perturber les siestes de Law étaient un outrage presque impardonnable.

- Grand-frère ?

- Je ne suis pas ton frère.

- Je veux rester à tes côtés.

- Non.

- Mais...

Avant qu'il ait pu réagir Law l'avait attrapé par le col de sa veste en jean et l'avait suspendu au dessus de l'océan.

- Capitaine ! S'était exclamé la superbe femme aux yeux d'ambre.

- Donnes moi une bonne raison de ne pas te lâcher, gronda la voix de l'homme au bonnet blanc et noir.

- Je... Je...

Law l'avait lâché.

Sans la vivacité d'esprit de Kaïla, Dolph serait mort noyé ou bouffé par un monstre marin mais elle avait plongé pour le repêcher.

C'était la jeune femme qui avait convaincu Law, ou plutôt, lui avait forcé la main pour accepter l'adolescent dans son équipage, deux jours durant elle avait suivit Law et s'était rendue si insupportable que son capitaine avait failli la découper plusieurs fois en morceaux.

Law ne refusait jamais rien à Kaïla.

A son tour, Dolph avait enfilé l'étrange uniforme blanc que chaque membre de l'équipage devait porter. Tous sauf Law et Bepo.

Lui non plus n'était jamais partit, plaçant ses espoirs sur les épaules déjà chargées de son capitaine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Penguin**

Non, vraiment, la Marine ce n'était pas fait pour lui. Obéir comme ça à n'importe quel crétin plus gradé que lui ne lui plaisait pas. Il passait plus de temps à supporter les punitions disciplinaires qu'à changer les choses.

On lui avait promit la grande vie, l'aventure, une famille mais il n'avait rien trouvé de tout ça. Au contraire on l'avait privé de sa liberté, chaque minute de sa vie était commandée par des hommes pour qui il n'avait pas le moindre respect.

Allongé sur une plage de galets il sentait le roulis des vagues sur ses jambes douloureuses, son bras saignait abondamment contre sa poitrine. Il devait se soigner mais il lui était impossible de se lever. Il avait trop mal et le soleil brûlant l'affaiblissait un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait.

On lui toucha le bras, il geignit comme un enfant puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle était face à lui, ses yeux ambrés et magnifiques posé sur son visage griffé et abîmé par le sel.

- Capitaine ! Hurla la belle jeune femme.

Déchirant la manche de sa combinaison blanche elle banda sommairement son bras.

- C'est un marine, fit remarquer quelqu'un.

- Il à besoin d'aide ! S'exclama l'ange aux yeux larmoyants.

Ça décida vraisemblablement le chef de bande puisqu'on le transporta dans une salle aseptisée. Quand il vit ce type au regard d'acier avançant vers lui un scalpel à la main il perdit connaissance.

La Marine l'avait conduit aux portes de l'ennui et de la mort, on l'avait forcé à faire des choses, à tuer entre autre. A tuer des pirates, à les haïr, à les mépriser, à les massacrer sans une once de remords.

A son réveil il ne put que pleurer en constatant que c'était des pirates qui avaient pris soin de lui, qui avaient soigné ses plaies, l'avaient nourri avec patience alors qu'il n'était qu'un marine, un ennemi.

C'était ça qu'il voulait, faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait. Rire comme ce type à la casquette verte et rose, sourire comme cette si belle femme et surtout, il voulait être un médecin aussi talentueux que le capitaine du navire.

- C'est quoi ton petit nom ? Questionna la belle jeune femme.

- Penguin.

- Drôle de nom, avait-elle sourit en lui donnant son repas.

Oui c'était un drôle de nom mais il l'aimait bien, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait de sa mère. Morte en lui donnant naissance il ne l'avait jamais connue, il savait juste que ça avait été une très belle femme et qu'elle étudiait, justement, les pingouins sur son île natale.

- On va te déposer sur la prochaine île pour que tu contacte ta base, l'informa t-elle.

Mais il n'était pas descendu du sous marin jaune, au lieu de ça il s'était mit à genoux devant le capitaine du vaisseau, son nez touchant le sol il l'avait supplié de le garder avec eux.

- Tu sais faire quoi ? Avait demandé le capitaine.

- Je suis médecin !

Il l'avait dit avec tellement de fierté et de détermination que le capitaine avait sourit, sans aucun sarcasme ou machiavélisme, un simple sourire.

- Donnes lui un uniforme, ordonna Law à Kaïla.

Jamais Penguin n'avait songé à quitter son nouvel équipage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tara**

Heureuse. Elle avait toujours été heureuse, aimée par sa famille, par ses amis jamais Tara n'avait manqué de quoi que ce soit. Ses parents l'avaient aimé avant même sa venue au monde, ils lui avait offert tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour être la plus comblée des jeunes filles de son pays.

Son don pour la musique lui avait ouvert les portes d'un prestigieux conservatoire, elle serait chanteuse, elle avait toujours aimer chanter, hypnotiser les gens avec sa voix plus chantante que celle d'un oiseau.

Elle avait toujours été heureuse.

C'était un jour comme les autres, elle avait déjeuner puis embrassé ses parents avant de se rendre au conservatoire pour travailler sa voix, sur le chemin elle avait salué des voisins et amis son immense sourire aux lèvres. La vie était belle, elle l'avait toujours été pour elle.

Le soir venu elle était aller dîner avec des amis dans un fabuleux restaurant où le patron les avaient sollicités, ses amis et elle, à prendre place sur la scène et leur interpréter quelque chose contre un repas gratuit. L'argent ne manquait pas mais elle aimait tellement chanter qu'elle n'avait pas refusé.

Elle était devant le micro quand elle l'avait vu, ce jeune homme nonchalant qui avait mit ses pieds sur la table et avait croisé les mains derrière sa tête. Son petit cœur de jeune fille avait faillit sortir de sa poitrine, le rose lui était monté aux joue, l'imprégnant d'une chaleur délicieuse.

Elle avait commencé à chanter sur un rythme enjoué, calant sa voix avec brio sur les notes qui sortaient du piano. Elle ne détachait pas son regard de ce si beau garçon qui avait fermé les yeux. Les hommes et la femme à sa table la regardait, bouche grande ouverte.

Elle dansait, rêveuse, son châle bleu ciel voletant au rythme de ses tournoiements comme ses longs cheveux noirs. Les clients applaudissaient avec enthousiasme, des sifflets appréciateurs retentirent de la table qu'elle fixait. Le beau jeune homme affichait un petit sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

Jamais encore elle n'avait ressentit une telle chose pour quelqu'un et, même si leurs chemins devaient ne jamais se recroiser, elle savait qu'elle n'oublierai pas ces yeux de métal.

Resserrant son châle autour de ses épaules elle s'engagea dans la rue menant à la maison de ses parents.

- Mademoiselle Tara ! L'appela un homme derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à son professeur de musique, il retira son chapeau haut de forme pour la saluer, lui proposa de la raccompagner. Elle accepta sans se douter de ce qu'il préparait, jamais il n'avait donné de raison à tara de se méfier de lui. C'est pourquoi elle ne réagit pas tout de suite quand il la poussa dans une ruelle et qu'il la plaqua contre un mur.

Sonnée elle avait senti les mains de l'homme remonter sa longue robe, c'est là qu'elle avait enfin eu la présence d'esprit de hurler en frappant.

Non elle n'était pas forte, elle ne savait même pas se battre mais elle connaissait une chose : la danse. Souple et rapide elle envoya son pied au visage de son agresseur. Elle allait fuir quand il l'attrapa par la cheville, la faisant tomber. Couchée sur le ventre elle le sentait qui se glissait sur elle. Elle se débattait mais il était lourd. A nouveau elle hurla.

Le poids disparut de son dos, on attrapa ses épaules pour l'aider à se relever, des yeux d'ambre plongèrent dans les siens. Elle tourna la tête, son professeur, à genoux suppliait le groupe d'hommes en blanc de le laisser partir.

- ça va ? Lui demanda la jeune femme.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, la bouche toujours entre-ouverte.

- On en fait quoi, capitaine ? Demanda un ours.

- On le découpe ! Cria l'homme à la casquette.

- On le castre ! S'exclama celui avec un bonnet noir.

- On l'empale, proposa calmement un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans.

Elle tourna la tête vers le dit capitaine pour entendre sa réponse, ses yeux gris était posés sur elle, il était calme et souriait de manière sournoise. Aussi étrange que ça puisse être dans un tel moment le rose lui monta à nouveau aux joues teintant sa peau hâlée.

La lâchant des yeux il avança vers le pervers et pointant sur lui son épée si étrangement grande.

- Qui t'as permit de toucher ma musicienne ?

Son ancien professeur ne put rien répondre, sa tête roula derrière lui et Tara poussa un cri de terreur. Kaïla la serra contre sa poitrine en lui caressant ses cheveux noirs sans pouvoir calmer son fou rire.

C'était la première fois que Law embarquait quelqu'un sans lui demander son avis.

Reconnaissante, Tara ne refusa pas mais elle posa une condition : lui laisser dire au revoir à sa famille. Elle n'annonça pas clairement son départ à ses parents, profitant du petit déjeuner elle les embrassa plus longuement, leur dit qu'elle les aimait.

Sans rien de plus que les vêtements qu'elle portait et une chanson douce qui franchissait ses lèvres elle monta à bord du sous-marin jaune et suivit Kaïla jusqu'à leur cabine commune.

A tout jamais c'était pour eux qu'elle chanterai.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaeru**

« Non ».

C'était le premier mot que Trafalgar Law avait eut pour lui.

Sur Grand-Line Kaeru avait patienté des semaines, peut être même des mois avant de voir surgir près de son île cet étrange sous-marin jaune. Dès le jour où son père, le mécanicien du coin, était rentré du bar et lui avait parlé des frasques de ce pirate de North Blue qui commençais à se faire une renommée.

Au bureau de poste Kaeru avait récupéré l'avis de recherche de sa nouvelle idole, avait découpé tous les articles parlant du pirate. En véritable petit fan il avait confectionné tout un album sur l'équipage des Heart.

Il avait rêvé de les rencontrer. De **le** rencontrer. De partir vivre l'aventure avec cette bande de pirates étranges mais si charismatiques.

Alors pourquoi le capitaine, projetant sa grande ombre sur le gamin qu'il était, lui avait dit non ? Pourquoi refuser un matelot si dévoué ?

- Je ferai toutes les corvées sans me plaindre ! S'exclama le garçon en se mettant à genoux. Je deviendrais fort, je... je...

- Non, répéta le capitaine en lui tournant le dos.

Les deux femmes de l'équipage observèrent l'enfant quelques secondes. Tara haussa les épaules et suivit les hommes. Kaïla quand à elle tapota maladroitement la tête de Kaeru avant de partir d'un pas lent.

C'était bien mal connaître le foutu gamin qu'il était pour croire qu'il avait si facilement abandonné son rêve de devenir un pirate du cœur. Sans se démonter, il était allé sur le bar au bord de mer et avait poussé la porte sans se poser de question. Au fond de la salle tout l'équipage était attablé dans le silence. L'air était lourd dans l'auberge.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kaeru pour comprendre ce qui pouvait provoquer un tel froid. A l'opposé des pirates du cœur se trouvait un autre équipage à la renommée moindre.

Law avait d'ailleurs posé sa tête sur les genoux de Tara et ses jambes sur Kaïla. Sur son ventre reposait une choppe de bière qui bougeait à peine au rythme de sa respiration.

Il était le seul à être vraiment détendu, ses hommes eux regardaient l'équipage rival avec méfiance. Penguin tenait la cross de son revolver, prêt à dégainer au moindre mouvement suspect. Jamais il n'avait trouvé l'équipage aussi cool qu'à ce moment de grande tension.

Puisque aucun équipage ne semblait prêt à attaquer l'autre le jeune garçon avança et se plaça face au capitaine de l'équipage des Heart.

- Si je te coupais une jambe est ce que tu comprendrai enfin que je ne veux pas de toi dans mon équipage ? Questionna Law sans quitter le plafond des yeux.

- J'ai bien compris ! S'exclama Kaeru. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord !

L'équipage entier éclata de rire et le garçon rougit vivement. Le capitaine en revanche ne riait pas. Il s'était lentement redressé puis avait posé ses coudes sur la table et posé son menton sur ses mains. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction du jeune importun.

L'équipage rival n'aurait pas pu choisir pire moment pour foncer sur l'équipage du cœur. A peine avaient-ils approché que Kaïla avait empoigné Kaeru pour le serrer contre elle et ainsi le protéger d'éventuelles balles perdues. Shachi était monté sur la table et avait envoyé son pied sans aucun ménagement dans la mâchoire d'une adversaire.

- Cool ! Ne put s'empêcher de crier le jeune garçon.

Il faillit cependant s'étrangler quand un pirate inconnu pointa son sabre sur Kaïla et lui.

N'écoutant que son courage le jeune garçon se jeta dans les jambes de son assaillant pour le faire tomber, lui prit son sabre et le pointa sur sa gorge.

- T'es pas un tueur gamin, se moqua son adversaire.

Non, il n'avait pas l'allure d'un tueur, mais il voulait tellement faire ses preuves devant « le chirurgien de la mort » qu'il enfonça la pointe de l'épée dans la peau de l'homme. C'était à la fois effrayant et étrangement jouissif de sentir qu'il tenait une vie entre ses mains.

Kaeru n'était pas un tueur. Penguin oui.

Poussant le jeune garçon d'un coup de coude il pointa son arme sur le pirate adverse et tira sans un mot, sans un regard.

Aussi vite que tout avait commencé les pirates de l'équipage du Heart s'était déjà ré-installés à table pour finir leurs verres. A croire qu'ils attendaient la Marine pour un combat plus intéressant. Le capitaine observait Tara prendre le pouls de Kaïla en buvant sa choppe.

Kaeru approcha d'un pas plus assuré que d'ordinaire.

- Je veux faire parti de ton équipage !

Son cœur cessa de battre quand le capitaine dégagea son arme de son fourreau d'à peine quelques centimètres.

- Il m'a aidé, souffla Kaïla. Il est brave.

- Un idiot ! S'exclama Dolph.

- Courageux, insista Kaïla.

Kaeru ne cessa pas un instant de regarder le capitaine. Peut importe ce que pouvaient dire les autres il savait que Law était le seul à pouvoir prendre sa décision.

- T'as quel âge ? Fini par demander le capitaine en se levant de table.

- Quatorze ans.

- Tu me servira à quoi ?

- Je serai votre mousse, je m'occuperai des corvées !

- Tu ne sais pas cuisiner plutôt ? Bougonna Shachi.

Dès le lendemain, sourire aux lèvres, il s'était installé dans cet amoncellement de vaisselle et de plats plus douteux les uns que les autres qu'était la cuisine des pirates du Heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Perry

Pirate.

Ce simple mot avait défini tous ses rêves dès sa plus tendre enfance. Son père était un pirate qui voguait sur Grand-Line, un homme courageux et intrépide qui vivait la grande aventure offerte par l'âge d'or de la piraterie.

Il s'était toujours vu en grand capitaine de navire, voguant sur les mers les plus dangereuses, affrontant les monstres marins et les Marines jusqu'au jour où il retrouverait son père. Alors il pourraient se parler de ces années qu'ils avaient passé loin l'un de l'autre.

Jamais cependant il ne s'était résolu à laisser sa mère seule, elle n'aurait pas supporté de le voir partir lui aussi pour une mer si cruelle et dévastatrice.

C'est pourquoi il se rendait chaque jour sur la côte dans l'espoir de voir son père revenir pour leur conter ses grandes aventures. En attendant il n'avait que les livres plus ou moins romancés pour apprendre la vie de pirate. Un jour peut être il pourrait fonder son propre équipage, c'était ce qu'il s'était toujours dit.

Le jour de ses vingt ans il laissa ses rêves de coté, sa mère était tombée malade et il n'avait pas le cœur de la laisser mourir seule, sans que personne ne prenne soin d'elle. Le médecin de l'île avait beau faire elle s'affaiblissait chaque jour un peu plus mais il restait brave.

Puisque son père n'était pas là c'était à lui de veiller sur elle, de veiller à ce qu'elle prenne ses médicaments sans rechigner à l'heure des repas. Même amaigrie et faible elle avait toujours ses magnifique cheveux rouges et ses yeux noirs.

Comme chaque mercredi il l'avait conduit au marché pour qu'elle prenne le soleil et voit du monde, il essayait de la rendre heureuse malgré la maladie. C'est comme ça qu'il avait rencontré son capitaine.

Il était penché sur le fauteuil dont il se servait pour déplacer sa mère, elle serrait sa poitrine, toussait et crachait du sang. Autour d'elle les gens se regroupaient, paniqués et curieux. Il leur hurla d'aller chercher de l'aide mais personne ne bougea. Ils regardaient tous sa mère comme si elle avait été une bête de foire.

C'est alors que Law s'était approché, son nodachi sur l'épaule il projetait sur Perry sa grande ombre. Jetant son arme à son ours il s'accroupit face à la malade et posa sans cérémonie une main sur sa poitrine.

- Travaillé à la mine ? Avait demandé le médecin.

- Oui, la mine de fer ! S'était exclamé Perry.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un semblait comprendre le mal qui rongeait sa mère. C'est pourquoi, sans se poser de questions, il avait invité le petit équipage chez lui.

Le moins qu'il puisse dire c'était qu'ils étaient mal élevés, à peine étaient ils entré dans la maison familiale qu'ils s'étaient dirigés dans la cuisine pour becter comme des affamés. Du moins certains. Le capitaine, lui, avait ordonné qu'on mette des draps sur la table de la salle à manger. Il y avait installé sa mère.

La femme aux yeux d'ambre lui avait passé sa trousse chirurgicale et il avait ordonné à Perry de déguerpir. Il aurait aimé rester auprès de sa mère pour voir ce que ce gamin allait lui faire mais le type à la casquette l'avait entraîné dans la cuisine.

Il entendit sa mère crier, il bondit de sa chaise, une nouvelle fois on le força à s'asseoir.

- Je vais aller voir comment s'en sort le capitaine, annonça la plus belle voix qu'il ait jamais entendu.

Ses cheveux flottant sur ses fesses Tara avait quitté la cuisine en posant un masque stérile sur son visage et il était retourné s'asseoir sous les sourire compatissants mais moqueurs de ceux avec qui il finirait pas naviguer.

Perry faillit perdre connaissance quand le médecin sortit de la salle à manger, le tablier emprunté à sa mère était rougit par le sang et il portait la jeune femme à la voix d'oiseau. Penguin à sa suite séchait ses mains dans une serviette éponge.

- Tu... Tu as fait quoi à ma mère ?! Hurla Perry.

- Découpée, souffla le chirurgien avec son sourire le plus sadique.

- Elle est sauvée, assura Penguin en prenant Tara des bras du capitaine.

- Et... La jeune femme, pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ? Questionna Perry.

- Infirmière en devenir, justifia Penguin comme si ça pouvait tout expliquer.

Perry était alors allé veiller sa mère et la première chose qu'il avait trouvé à lui dire fut :

- Je suis amoureux maman.

Sa mère avait alors sourit et caressé sa joue.

- Alors, suis la mon fils. Rends la heureuse autant que ton père m'a rendue heureuse.

C'est pourquoi, dès que sa mère put quitter le lit, il alla voir le capitaine pirate pour lui demander de l'emmener avec lui.

- Partir en mer et devenir un criminel, tu trouves que ça en vaut la peine ? Avait demandé Law.

- Pour une femme comme elle, très certainement !

- La concurrence sera rude, l'avait averti le capitaine.

- Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle sera heureuse.

Il était venu pour Tara, pour sa voix de rossignol, pour ses cheveux de geai, et jamais il n'était reparti.


	8. Chapter 8

Screw

Maudit.

C'est comme ça que l'appelaient les gens de son village. Lui aussi le pensait d'ailleurs, comment expliquer autrement que sa mère était morte en lui donnant la vie et que son père l'avait abandonné ne supportant pas de voir cet enfant qui lui avait prit sa chère épouse ?

Même à l'orphelinat chaque fois qu'un enfant voulait être son ami il finissait par tout gâcher à cause de cette foutue malédiction. Henri était mort alors qu'ils grimpaient dans un arbre, à quatre ans pourquoi ce gamin avait-il fait une crise cardiaque si ce n'était pas à cause de Screw ?

Il l'avait alors rencontrée. Hana. Son nom signifiait « fleur » et personne n'aurait pu mieux porter ce nom qu'elle. Fine, délicate, magnifique. Elle l'avait aimé malgré tout, se moquant de lui à chaque fois qu'il lui disait qu'il était la malchance incarnée, qu'il lui arriverai de mauvaises choses si jamais elle s'obstinait à rester à ses côtés.

Était alors arrivé ce que jamais il n'aurait cru possible, elle s'était donnée à lui, avait accepté d'être sa femme. Enfin, la malédiction lui laissait un peu de répit. Il avait même fini par trouver un travail de réparateur d'horloges pour subvenir aux besoins d'Hana. Grâce à ça il avait pu louer un petit appartement au bord de la mer. La vie était douce malgré les regards méfiants que jetaient sans cesse les villageois au jeune homme qu'il était.

Rien d'autre ne comptait plus à ses yeux que son épouse, sa merveilleuse et délicate épouse. Cette femme si merveilleuse qui avait repoussé la malédiction à force de sourires et d'amour.

Maudit.

Rien d'autre ne pouvait expliquer ça.

L'appartement était vide, sombre. Comme lui.

Pourtant ça aurait du être merveilleux.

Portant le goulot de sa bouteille à ses lèvres il se laissa tomber près du berceau qui aurait du accueillir son fils. Il aurait veillé sur lui, l'aurait aimé autant que lui avait été détesté. Même ça la malédiction le lui avait refusé.

Il n'avait même pas été capable d'aider Hana.

Screw était à l'atelier quand il avait entendu l'explosion dans la rue, Hana était partie faire les courses. Il était allé à sa rencontre pour la protéger.

Maudit.

Lui aussi s'appelait_ le maudit _désormais. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement quand il avait perdu tout ce à quoi il avait pu tenir ?

Un cri. Une fenêtre brisée. Un ours.

Lâchant sa bouteille il avança vers l'étrange animal dont la fourrure était tâchée de sang. Il serrait contre lui une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns.

- Bepo ! Kaïla ! Les appelèrent de nombreuses voix.

A nouveau des cris dans la rue. Le sol trembla, le plafond s'effrita au dessus de sa tête.

L'ours gémit de douleur en serrant plus fort contre lui la jeune femme inconsciente.

Screw approcha de la fenêtre. Des pirates. Deux équipages s'affrontaient sous sa fenêtre. Certains portaient un étrange uniforme. Contre eux : des dizaines d'adversaires. Ces gamins allaient se faire tuer, juste là, sous ses yeux.

- Perry ! Rugit un homme au chapeau blanc tacheté.

- Bien ! Avait répondu un homme d'une vingtaine d'années en hissant une jeune femme sur son épaule.

- Laisses moi, Perry ! Law !

Une nouvelle explosion. Un morceau de plafond tomba juste derrière lui. L'ours ne bougeait toujours pas, son sang se rependant sur le parquet poussiéreux.

Screw lui prit la jeune femme des bras, son souffle était irrégulier, ses traits déformés par la douleur. Il la prit sous son bras droit alors que sa main gauche attrapait le col de la combinaison de l'ours. Les murs se fissurèrent et il courut le plus vite possible.

Il avait l'occasion de sauver deux vies.

A peine était-il sortit de l'immeuble que deux types, l'un portant un bonnet noir et l'autre une casquette rose et verte, l'attrapèrent pour l'entraîner plus loin.

- Merci pour nos camarades ! Le remercia l'homme à la casquette sans stopper sa course folle.

Et sans plus de cérémonie il le balancèrent sur le pont d'un navire jaune avant de repartir au combat.

- Laisses moi, Perry !

- Le capitaine m'a ordonné de te mettre en sécurité !

- Il à rien dit de pareil !

- Rien n'est plus important que ta vie ! Hurla le dénommé Perry.

A la plus grande surprise de Screw la jeune femme lui envoya une gifle magistrale avant d'avancer, furieuse, elle se pencha alors sur l'ours.

- Bepo ?

Elle tapota le visage de l'animal. Il serra les dents.

- Emmène Kaïla au bloc, ordonna la jeune femme à Perry qui se massait toujours la mâchoire. Je vais devoir suturer les plaies de Bepo.

- Sans Law ?

Elle n'avait pas répondu, ouvrant la combinaison orange. Kaïla fut emmenée. Tara tourna alors le regard vers Screw.

- Déjà aidé un médecin ?

- Non.

- Essayes juste de le tenir en place alors.

- Le... tenir ?

- Pendant que je le recoud.

Maintenir un animal de cette taille et d'une telle puissance ne fut pas chose aidée mais Screw fit de son mieux pour que Tara fasse ce qu'elle avait à faire. Il n'avait pas lâché les épaules de Bepo, pas même quand celui-ci avait tenté de refermer ses mâchoires sur son visage.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi on disait toujours qu'il ne fallait pas approcher d'un animal blessé. Tara avait presque fini son œuvre quand l'homme au bonnet noir vint relayer Screw.

Pourquoi était il resté sur le navire jusqu'à ce que Law sorte du bloc ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Peut être pour s'assurer qu'il était capable de sauver des gens, de ne pas toujours tout détruire sur son passage.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand le capitaine pirate s'était avancé vers lui, son arme sur l'épaule.

- Tu as sauvé deux de mes compagnons.

- C'est la demoiselle qui à tout fait.

- Tu es un homme courageux.

Screw n'avait rien trouvé à répondre à ça.

- Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire je peux te fournir une place sur mon navire.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis maudit.

- Tu vois mon arme ? Elle aussi est maudite mais je n'ai pas perdu un seul combat depuis que je l'ai. Nous sommes des pirates, nous sommes maudits.

- Et tu es d'accord avec ça ?

- On à l'air d'en souffrir ? Avait demandé Law, un sourire étirant doucement ses lèvres.

_Screw le maudit._ Membre des Heart Pirates. C'était comme ça que le monde finirait pas le connaître.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hibari**

Est ce qu'elle avait un jour imaginé devenir pirate ? Certainement pas ! Elle serait médecin, un brillant médecin même ! Et ce, même si dans son pays les femmes n'avaient pas le droit d'exercer ça elle s'en était fait la promesse.

Chaque jour elle se rendait au cabinet du docteur Jaden sous prétexte de vouloir devenir infirmière, là, elle en profitait pour feuilleter tous les ouvrages parlant de chirurgie, de nouvelles maladies.

Tout ce qu'on lui laissait pratiquer seule c'était les accouchements, bien sûre qu'elle était fière de mettre au monde des enfants en bonne santé, qu'elle jubilait chaque fois qu'elle entendait leur premier cri mais bon sang pourquoi lui interdisait-on de fouiller le bide des patients à la recherche d'une tumeur ? Parce qu'elle était une femme c'était à Jaden que revenaient les opérations chirurgicales de pointes.

Elle aimait bien ce vieux médecin sympathique mais il était loin d'être efficace, combien de fois avait elle rattrapé ses bourdes au bloc ?

Oh, Hibari avait finie par l'avoir son heure de gloire quand le docteur, en pleine opération d'une hernie, avait fait un AVC. Elle avait finie elle même l'opération avec soin et patience, enfin elle allait briller.

On lui reprocha la mort de son mentor, on lui interdit de pratiquer la seule chose qu'elle aimait faire. Pourtant le patient était vivant et même lui lui reprocha d'avoir osé « le charcuter ».

Cette bande de demeurés aux préceptes vieillots l'avait recalée au rang de pestiférée. A dix-huit ans elle aurait du être mariée, mère. Elle aurait du rester cloîtrée entre les murs d'une maison et être entretenue par un homme. C'était comme ça que ça marchait dans son pays.

Alors quelle ne fut pas sa joie quand, dans toute sa splendeur, Tara avait crié de sa voix mélodieuse :

- On à besoin de médecins !

- Il n'y en à pas dans ce village, avait répondu le maire.

Hibari se fraya un chemin dans la foule.

- Je suis médecin.

- Tu es une femme ! La réprimanda le maire. Tu as déjà causé assez d'ennuis.

- Viens avec moi, avait sourit Tara.

Les hommes tentèrent de s'interposer. Jamais Hibari n'avait vu une femme frapper aussi fort. Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes à Tara pour danser avec grâce, écrasant cette bande de misogynes comme si ils n'étaient rien.

- Il y à une épidémie sur la côte, expliqua la pirate. Le capitaine ne peut pas s'occuper de tout le monde à lui seul.

- Ça ne fait rien que je sois une femme ?

- Qu'est ce que ça change ?

Pour Law, en effet, ça ne changeait rien. Il lui avait fait un résumé de la situation, lui avait fourni tout le matériel dont elle avait besoin. Pour la première fois de sa vie un homme la traitait comme une égale.

Un jeune garçon lui apporta son repas, un homme l'encouragea à aller se reposer, un autre encore lui offrit un café. C'était avec ce genre d'hommes qu'elle voulait vivre, pas avec ceux qui ne la voyaient que comme un utérus sur pattes.

Le dos contre Bepo Law avait fermé les yeux. Tara chantait une berceuse aux enfants pendant que Kaïla posait sur leur front des linges humides. Prenant son courage à deux mains Hibari s'était approché du capitaine.

- Je voudrai venir avec vous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour exercer.

- Ce pays à besoin de médecins, fit remarquer Bepo.

- Les femmes n'ont pas le droit d'être médecin, justifia la jeune femme. Je veux me sentir à ma place.

- Pour toute réponse Law avait baissé son chapeau sur ses yeux en souriant doucement avant de s'endormir.

Devenir pirate lui avait permit de devenir médecin, de devenir femme, épouse, mère. Jamais elle ne trouva de mots assez forts pour remercier son capitaine. Mais elle resterait à ses côtés, à leurs côtés à jamais.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cooper**

Toute sa vie il l'avait passée à travailler. Chaque jour avait été une descente infernale dans les mines, à voir ses parents, sa famille puis ses amis succomber les uns après les autres emportés par la maladie des poumons, les éboulements, les explosions.

Encore quelques heures, quelques jours, quelques mois et il finirait par mourir lui aussi. Ses poumons étaient déjà encrassés, sa toux était déjà maculée de sang.

On ne soignait pas les esclaves. On les remplaçait, ça coûtait moins cher.

Il sortait de la mine pour la soupe du soir quand le chaos s'était produit. Il eut mal, son visage brûlait, il voyait les silhouettes de ses camarades tomber les unes après les autres. Ses oreilles étaient bouchées mais il savait que tout autour de lui n'était que hurlements.

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux on le transportait dans une tente blanche et agitée, autour de lui les médecins passaient d'un homme à un autre, leurs vêtements tâchés de sang.

Une femme était assise à califourchon sur lui, compressant sa poitrine avec ses petites mains. Ses longs cheveux roux tombaient de son chignon.

- Vous restez avec moi ! Lui ordonna t-elle.

Sa civière improvisée fut posée sur table de fortune constituée de caisses en bois.

- Votre groupe sanguin ? Interrogea la jeune femme en soulevant ses mains pour examiner sa plaie béante.

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Les esclaves ne subissaient pas ce genre de tests.

- Penguin ?

- Cinq minutes !

- Law ?

- J'arrive !

Compressant toujours sa plaie la jeune femme se retira de lui alors que d'autres blessés arrivaient en masse sous la tente.

- Les tissus sont déchirés, je vais retailler sa peau pour faire une cicatrice nette mais avant je vais devoir suturer l'aorte, expliqua l'homme aux yeux métalliques.

- Je... Je vais chercher Penguin.

- Non. Tiens moi les clamps en place.

- Mes mains tremblent.

- Hibari ! Cet homme à besoin de toi. Respires.

- On ne l'anesthésie pas ?

- Il ne sent rien, assura le médecin.

Non il ne sentait rien, pas même quand son aorte avait claquée et que la femme avait perdu son calme.

- Fous le camps ! Avait hurlé Law.

Paniquée elle avait retiré ses gants et était allé hors de la tente. Cooper avait fermé les yeux. Quand il s'était réveillé son médecin vérifiait sa perfusion. Hibari était revenue, la tête basse.

- Désolée capitaine.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de craquer pendant une opération.

Il se passa de longues minutes avant que la jeune femme ne change le linge humide qu'il avait sur le visage, le médecin examina ses plaies.

- C'est soignable ? Murmura Cooper.

- Ça laissera des marques, lui répondit Law.

- Je n'ai pas de quoi payer.

Près de lui des hommes avaient éclatés de rire. C'est alors qu'il vit les sacs remplis de bijoux, de billets et de pièces d'or. Des pirates. Des pirates venaient de leur sauver la vie à lui et tous ses camarades.

Kaïla s'était occupé de lui pendant une semaine, vérifiant la cicatrisation de ses plaies, observant les cicatrices post-opératoires de son visage. C'était gênant de voir cette si belle jeune femme prendre soin de lui comme si il était important, lui qui n'était qu'un esclave.

- On à besoin de bras en plus dans l'équipage, annonça Bepo la veille du départ.

Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps à Cooper pour réfléchir à la proposition des pirates. Si il restait sur son île il était sûr de redevenir un esclave, de retourner dans la mine.

Il était monté à bord du navire jaune, persuadé que celui qui renverserait ce gouvernement corrompu portait le nom de Trafalgar Law.

Il n'avait pas eu tord.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kurage**

Ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça.

Il avait fait de brillantes études, était sortit premier de sa promotion avec les félicitations de ses professeurs, il avait très vite été sollicité par le gouvernement pour être le médecin personnel d'une famille de nobles. Ses revenus étaient confortables et mieux encore il était amoureux.

Dès l'instant où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Meg il en était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux. Ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux roses coiffés d'une queue de cheval et ce petit air mutin qu'elle avait toujours quand il lui parlait.

Non, ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça.

Il aurait du avoir une longue vie heureuse avec l'élue de son cœur, il aurait du soigner tous ceux qui avaient besoin de lui, qu'ils soient nobles, esclaves, humains, hommes-poissons...

Les dragons célestes étaient des monstres. Ils ne méritaient pas la protection du gouvernement, encore moins cette crainte qu'avaient le commun des mortels à leur égard. Ils étaient des monstres, des faibles, des ordures incapables de compassion.

Ses mains ensanglantées tremblaient de rage et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler sa douleur.

Il savait bien que Ellya Belle, la fille de son employeur était amoureuse de lui, il l'avait éconduit de nombreuses fois. Elle avait toujours été douce, plutôt gentille et compatissante pour une noble. Il savait désormais que ce n'était qu'une façade.

Façade qui s'était fissurée au moment où il avait annoncé son mariage. Meg était morte. Morte en pleine rue, abattue comme un animal elle qui avait toujours été si bonne avec tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin.

- Ellya Belle-sama veut te voir, lui annonça l'homme de main de la famille Gautriès.

Ce même homme qui avait pointé son arme sur Meg.

Kurage se releva, posant délicatement le tête de Meg sur l'herbe verte. Ils allaient payer, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il approcha du tireur, les poings serrés. D'autres hommes de main pointèrent leurs armes sur lui.

Son salut ne tint qu'à la présence de Kaïla et de Tara qui étaient venue faire du shopping. La première dégaina plus vite que l'éclair et abattit deux des hommes en costumes noirs. Tara en frappa un autre, l'envoyant valser dans un mur un peu plus loin.

Il attrapa Meg et la serra contre lui en courant à la suite des deux femmes. Le souffle de Kaïla se fit difficile et Tara du la soutenir pour qu'elle tienne le coup jusqu'au sous marin jaune.

Là, le capitaine bondit du navire pour porter secours à la fille aux yeux ambrés. Il jeta un regard à Kurage, à Meg. Consulta Tara du regard. Celle-ci secoua lentement la tête.

- Les dragons célestes, informa Kaïla dans un grognement de douleur.

Sans un mot le capitaine au chapeau tacheté avait emmené Kaïla.

- Viens, avait dit Tara à Kurage avant de monter à bord à son tour et de trottiner derrière son capitaine.

Si les pirates avaient d'abord été interdits devant Kurage qui serrait contre lui le corps de Meg en pleurant ils l'avaient bien vite conduit à l'infirmerie pour le laisser seul avec sa peine. Il avait pleuré longtemps, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant qu'il était seul et qu'il avait trahi les dragons célestes. Jamais plus il ne pourrait retourner sur l'île où il avait grandit, où ses parents devaient l'attendre.

Les heures passèrent, on lui apporta à mangé dans un silence de plomb, il ne toucha pas à son assiette, il préférai mourir de faim plutôt que de vivre sans Meg.

Derrière la porte il pouvait entendre Law hurler sur Tara.

- Elle était sous ta responsabilité ! Si tu avais été plus maline tu l'aurais emmenée sans faire d'esclandres ! Tu as vu où ça nous conduis ?!

- Désolée, répondait la jeune femme d'une voix brisée.

- J'avais donné des ordres, Tara ! Si Kaïla sortait elle devait rester au calme !

- Ils... Ils ont tués...

- Et le cœur de Kaïla à lâché !

- Je suis désolée.

- Et c'est ça qui va la soigner ! Tu es désolée !

C'en était trop.

Mourir oui, mais pas sans aller voir ce sale type et lui dire sa façon de penser. Laissant sa fiancée il se dirigea les poings serrés jusqu'au couloir. Sa rage monta en lui quand il remarqua que plusieurs membres de l'équipage étaient là et qu'aucun d'eux n'avait réagit.

Il attrapa le col du pull jaune et noir.

- Laisses là tranquille ! Gronda Kurage.

Le regard du capitaine se riva sur lui et il senti immédiatement à quel point il avait eut tord d'intervenir. Cet homme là était... Vraiment flippant. La main de Law se posa sur son bras. Cette fois en revanche l'équipage intervint, comme un seul homme ils tirèrent Kurage de la poigne de leur capitaine.

N'écoutant que son courage cependant Kurage, malgré ses tremblements, hurla :

- Si tu la touches je te tues !

Résultat des courses Law lui avait envoyé un coup de pied au visage qui avait mit la moitié de l'équipage au tapis et sans l'intervention de Tara qui avait barré le passage à son capitaine, Kurage aurait très certainement vécu ses dernières secondes .

C'est pourquoi, aux vues de leur première rencontre, même des années après, Kurage ne comprenait pas pourquoi il partageait la table du terrible capitaine, qu'il riait avec lui, qu'il se pliait à ses ordres sans même rechigner.

Mais il était là. C'est ce qui comptait.


	12. Chapter 12

**Le voilà enfin ce chapitre si attendu sur Kaïla. Bonne lecture à tous (surtout à toi Samuraï-Mina qui à grandement attendu ce chapitre)**

**Kaïla**

C'était un jour de pluie que son maître l'avait trouvée, malade et tremblante de froid. Elle était recroquevillée sous un carton, affaiblie par la faim et la maladie.

Sans un mot il l'avait sortie de son abri de fortune et l'avait mise au chaud dans son immense manteau de géant. Il lui avait fait boire de la soupe de potiron, elle n'en avait jamais mangé mais elle avait aimé ça, c'était chaud dans son corps, aussi chaud que le sourire de cet homme si grand et si fort.

Il l'avait nourrie, lavée, coiffée et quelques temps après il l'avait fait entrer dans le monde magique de son atelier. Là, elle avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les bateaux, sur la mécanique. L'école ? Ça ne servait à rien pour fabriquer des bateaux disait toujours Mach.

A dix ans elle avait fabriqué sa première caravelle et l'avait vendue non sans un pincement au cœur sous l'œil ému de son père.

A douze ans les médecins avaient été formels : elle allait mourir.

Mach l'avait emmené voir les meilleurs spécialistes du cœur de North Blue mais aucun n'avait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour la soigner, juste retarder l'échéance et elle s'était à nouveau enfermée dans l'atelier pour fabriquer des bateaux. Ça la rendait heureuse de fabriquer des bateaux avec son père, avec les mécaniciens.

De l'atelier elle pouvait voir la mer, la mer et tous ces navires qui voguaient au loin vers de grandes aventures, certains de ces bateaux elle les avaient connus à l'état de planches. Elle aurait aimé prendre la mer à son tour mais à quoi bon, elle allait mourir de toute façon.

Mach était mort avant elle, lui léguant le chantier naval. Elle s'était sentie mourir en même temps que lui, son père, celui qui l'avait sauvé, lui avait donné de l'amour et une famille alors qu'il avait perdu la sienne des années auparavant.

Elle avait vu les cales glisser, elle avait hurlé, ils avaient tous couru pour pousser le vieil homme mais rien n'y avait fait. Le cœur de la jeune femme avait lâché. Personne n'expliquait comment elle avait pu survivre à cinq crises cardiaques alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans, pas plus qu'on pouvait expliquer pourquoi son cœur était si faible.

Personne à part _lui_.

Elle avait rencontré Law en pleine nuit quand elle avait entendu du bruit dans l'atelier. Elle dormait juste au dessus et elle savait qu'aucun employé n'était resté pour travailler. Enfilant une veste elle était descendue par l'échelle de meunier et les avaient vus. Ce maigrichon et cet ours qui rôdaient autour de sa nouvelle création.

Elle avait attrapé un marteau démesurément grand et s'était précipité en criant sur les voleurs. Personne n'avait le droit de lui prendre ce bateau. Le dernier qu'elle avait construit avec Mach. Elle tenait à ce navire plus qu'à sa vie, il représentait tout : sa famille, sa vie passée, ses rêves et espoirs.

Sans difficulté, le garçon au bonnet tacheté l'avait désarmée d'un air las puis était repartit dans la contemplation du vaisseau qui avait des allures d'étrange poisson. A nouveau elle s'était jetée sur lui, il l'avait jetée à l'eau puis était monté sur le pont du submersible.

Puisant au plus profond d'elle Kaïla était sortie de l'eau, était montée sur son navire et avait empêché le pirate d'ouvrir le sas blindé. A nouveau, son cœur avait lâché.

L'ours et le garçon l'avait placée sur une table de métal qu'elle avait installée dans l'infirmerie du submersible. Le garçon passait un stéthoscope sur sa poitrine, ses yeux gris semblaient poser des questions silencieuses.

- Personne ne sait ce que c'est, lui annonça la jeune fille. C'est incurable.

- Rien ne l'est, avait grondé le jeune homme.

Il avait dit ça de façon si déterminée qu'il l'avait convaincue : en échange de son navire il s'était engagé à la soigner. Elle était devenue pirate, l'avait suivit dans des aventures plus étranges les unes que les autres. Grâce à Law elle avait pu rencontrer des gens merveilleux.

A bord du submersible jaune elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien, et surtout pas d'amour.

Shachi et Penguin avaient été ses meilleurs adversaires au poker. Elle voyait encore parfaitement leurs mines déconfites quand, la toute première fois, elle avait gagné.

Dolph, celui qu'elle avait considéré comme un frère, c'était à lui qu'elle avait confié la plupart de ses peurs dont la plus grande : mourir. Il avait toujours trouvé les mots pour la consoler.

Autant que Tara avait trouvé des chansons qui lui remontaient indubitablement le moral quand bien même elle se disputait avec Perry. Perry qui avait toujours eut à cœur de veiller à ce que Kaïla ait tout ce qu'elle pouvait désirer.

Kaeru qui avait concocté des plats aussi sains que délicieux.

Il y avait eu Screw, ce type torturé qui prenait peur chaque fois que l'un d'eux était blessé. Il en avait fallu du temps à l'équipage pour faire naître un sourire sur son visage.

Tous à leur façon avaient été une part intégrante de sa vie, que ce soit Bepo qui la serrait contre lui chaque fois que son cœur lâchait, Jean-Bart qui la portait partout quand elle était trop faible pour marcher ou Law.

Law qui avait passé des années à retarder l'échéance à force d'opérations plus risquées les unes que les autres. Qui avait passé des nuits entières à la veiller, à suturer sa poitrine avec patience après chaque opération. A recruter des subordonnées pour leur apprendre tout ce qu'il savait.

Elle aurait du mourir à quinze ans, elle avait survécu.

A vingt ans il ne lui restait plus que six-mois à vivre.

Elle avait fêté sur le submersible ses vingt-deux ans. Ses vingt-trois.

Et elle les avaient surpris, Law, Penguin, Hibari et Tara. Tous étaient au bloc, examinant ses radios, les photos de son cœur. Jamais Law ne lui avait montré à quel point il était petit.

Elle pouvait voir les valves métalliques que Shachi et Dolf avaient forgés pour elle, valves qui avaient retardé sa mort de plusieurs années mais qui ne suffisaient plus.

La sentence était tombée. Sortie douloureusement de la bouche de Law.

- Elle ne survivra pas à une transplantation.

Tara avait plaqué ses mains sur son visage pour cacher ses larmes. Le capitaine l'avait serrée contre lui alors que les autres hommes serraient les poings et que Hibari se laissait tomber sur une chaise.

Kaïla avait préféré faire demi-tour, ils n'auraient pas supporté qu'elle les voit dans un tel moment de faiblesse, eux qui avaient toujours veillé à la rassurer sur son état de santé. Peut être était-il temps pour elle de quitter le navire, de les laisser tranquilles. Ils avaient déjà perdu trop de temps à essayer de la soigner alors que Law avait tant de choses à accomplir. Elle n'avait plus besoin de veiller sur lui maintenant, il était adulte, fort et il avait tous leurs amis à ses côtés.

Mais où aller si elle les quittait ? Ils étaient sa famille.

Elle resterai avec eux jusqu'au bout.


	13. Chapter 13

Law

Assis près de la stèle de marbre blanc il porta son verre de saké à ses lèvres, paresseusement la neige tombait autour de lui, immaculée et magnifique, comme dans son village natal, comme ce jour où Bepo l'avait trouvé.

Il venait à peine de quitter Doflamingo, et désormais il errait désespérément seul. Bepo lui avait souvent dit qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie en le recueillant comme il l'avait fait. Law quand à lui n'en était pas si sûr, Bepo aurait fini par s'adapter à l'absence de sa mère pour devenir une terreur des neiges mais le jeune homme malgré son côté froid, n'aurait pas survécu à la solitude.

En témoignait les insomnies qui avaient gâchées sa vie jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tara sur le navire. Il s'était parfois montré dur avec elle mais jamais il n'aurait pu assez la remercier pour s'être glissée dans sa chambre inlassablement chaque fois qu'il hurlait dans son sommeil, il n'y avait que ses berceuses qui lui faisaient tout oublier. Jamais elle n'en avait pipé mot à qui que ce soit, pas même quand Perry l'avait quittée en la surprenant alors elle sortait de la cabine du capitaine au petit matin.

Après ça, ça avait été à lui de prendre soin d'elle, de calmer ses pleurs de femme au cœur brisé. Oh elle avait aimé Perry et rien qu'en y pensant il sentait encore poindre en lui cette affreuse jalousie.

Mais il était capitaine, il devait prendre soin de chacun d'eux sans aucun traitement de faveur. Seul Bepo avait eut le droit à un traitement spécial mais ça semblait normal aux yeux de tout le monde. Pas parce que Bepo était son second mais bel et bien parce qu'au premier regard on pouvait comprendre qu'un lien précieux s'était tissé entre l'ours et son capitaine.

Kaïla aussi avait eu une place particulière. Sans elle la plupart de ses hommes n'auraient jamais mis un pied sur le navire. Elle avait ce petit quelque chose qui la rendait spéciale, elle savait quand il avait tord et elle le lui avait toujours fait savoir avec le peu de tact dont elle était capable.

Shachi lui rempli à nouveau son verre en silence. C'était la première fois qu'ils revenaient tous sur la stèle. La peine avait peu à peu fait place à une douce mélancolie. Ils étaient bien loin du jour où Kaïla était partie.

La dernière opération désespérée pour rendre de la régularité avait été la plus dure de tout leur voyage. Peut importe ses nouvelles capacités, son talent, son savoir. Rien de tout ça n'avait suffit. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de ce bruit strident que faisait l'électrocardiogramme, il avait parfaitement sentit le cœur de Kaïla cesser de battre entre ses mains.

Masser, le faire repartir, masser encore et encore avec pour seul bruit les pleurs de Hibari et ce bruit qui annonçait ce qu'il se refusait d'admettre.

- Vas voir les autres, avait murmuré Tara.

Law massait encore, les yeux rivés sur ce cœur trop petit. Penguin avait emporté Hibari, alors enceinte, avec lui.

- Capitaine, appela doucement l'infirmière.

Pour toute réponse il tenta à nouveau un counter shock sur Kaïla. Son cœur ne battit toujours pas.

L'électrocardiogramme cessa son boucan macabre. Ses nerfs lâchèrent.

La tablette où reposaient ses instruments vola à travers la pièce, les machines rencontrèrent le sol de métal. Ses poings s'abattirent sur le mur, laissant des traces ensanglantées. Son front posé sur le métal glacé il serrait les dents, il était le capitaine, il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Pas alors que Tara était encore là.

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle ne le regardait pas, trop occupée à refermer la poitrine de Kaïla elle l'avait laissé seul avec sa rage. Ses mains fines coiffèrent vaguement les cheveux de son amie. Depuis quand Tara ne pleurait-elle pas quand un coup dur s'abattait sur eux ?

Muet, il observa le drap se poser avec douceur sur le corps encore chaud. Enfin, Tara se tourna vers lui. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, son visage pâle comme jamais. Elle ne pleura pas. Glissant juste derrière Law pour l'aider à retirer sa blouse.

Pendant des semaines le sous marin était resté silencieux, ils étaient repartis sur l'île ou Law avait rencontré Kaïla, sur une colline qui avait une vue sur le port ils l'avaient enterrée. Il avait fallu des années pour qu'ils reviennent.

Perry et Hibari riaient devant les gazouillement de leur fils. Shachi et Penguin trinquaient « à notre grande aventure ». Jean Bart et Bepo empêchaient Dolph de manger tout ce que Kaeru avait apporté. Dans tout ce remue-ménage ses yeux trouvèrent sans mal sa musicienne. Allongée sous un arbre elle fixait le ciel en fredonnant doucement.

Quittant la stèle il alla poser sa tête sur ses cuisses, elle retira son bonnet et caressa ses cheveux.

- Où allons nous ? Demanda Tara.

- J'ai entendu dire que Mugiwara-ya était en route pour l'île des hommes-poissons.

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette petite série d'OS que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. J'espère que ça vous à plu.**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires.**

**Elicassidy**


End file.
